Dial M For Meerkitties!
by xXShadow077Xx
Summary: Chero dooms us all but what can you expect from a very retarded boy? Anyways if the monkies can do anything then we might stand a chance...warning! if you like Chero or Jenmay do not read cuz she commits suicide...if ya like funny stuffz then read dis!
1. Chapter 1

**Cool, I get ivy for this story!!! I don't own ivy, Beastfire does!**

**--------------------------------Chapter 1, bored-------------------------**

Ivy was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a beer, since her super beer was gone. After ten episodes of Family Guy, she has had enough.

"(Swear in Italian) I can't stand to be this bored!!!!!" Ivy yelled. All of a suddenly, an idea popped in her head, _Play a prank on Sparx! But how, Mmmmmm. I did learn how to make some one see things._ She had an idea as evil as her.

Sparx was in his room looking at the latest issue of 'Play Monkey' when there was a knock on his door. When he answered the door, his jaw hit the floor. Their was nova, in a bikini. "Hey Sparx. Come in my room for a sec." She said leaving the room.

Sparx was trying to recover from what just happened. He didn't care; he was going to nova's room. He got out of his room and walked down the hall. Half way there, he was disturbed by a stupid boy.

"Hey, Sparx! Want pizza? Just ordered." Cherio asked.

"Get lost kid!" Sparx yelled pushing him in the wall, which his head is so big with a small neck, it broke his fall...but his neck was broke in the progress. When Sparx got to Nova's room she was reading a book.

"Hey baby," Sparx taunted, "What's up?"

"Don't call me baby, what do you want?" Nova asked.

"You know." Sparx said in a devious way.

"No, what?" Nova asked.

Sparx moved his eyebrows up and down. Nova's eye's widened...

Ivy's room was across from Nova's, so she heard thumping. Ivy's eyes widened...

The joke went horribly wrong. All of a suddenly, Cherio came in Ivy's room.

"Ivy, what's that noise coming from Nova's room?" Cherio asked.

"Um...hey Cherio why don't you get some beer from Mall-Mart?" Ivy asked.

"Sure!!!" Cherio said leaving.

All of a suddenly, Sparx came out of Nova's room with a few lumps on his head.

He was beating to a bloody pulp. Ivy's plan gone horribly...RIGHT!

Cherio was half way back to the robot with a six-pack, when he saw a ladder. After walking under it, he started looking at a building called 'Mirror World'. On the window was a sign that said '35437453843827548231745786587154873345+ mirrors'.

All of a suddenly a truck that said 'Salty World' took a very sharp turn, and a bottle of salt hit Cherio's face. Out of anger, He threw the salt at the window breaking all the mirrors. After eight more steps, a mob of 46598472562498569478 black cats walked by him. After this, when he got to the super robot he heard Otto say, "Ivy, you cook dinner tonight."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That's bad luck!"

Ivy was in the kitchen, drinking beer thinking, _Hmmmmmmm brautes sound good, slim Jim's yum._

The next morning, every one was watching, The Surreal Life.

"Hey, guy's lets go to L.A!!!!" Ivy said.

"But it takes forever to get to earth!" Sparx whined.

"Suck it up, and bring something to read" Nova said.

Sparx brought out every one of 546378 Play Monkies issues. Nova grabbed them and set them on fire.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(Puff Puff)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Sparx had a heart-attack and choked on his saliva.

**Don't own hyper force either. Next chapter, Food Fight From Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Ivy or hyper force. I don't know if I'll add Homer, so don't get your hope up. Please...I want...NEED reviews! More reviews, faster I Write! **

**Chapter two, Food Fight From Hell! **

On the Hospital world of sector 345512, Ivy and the hyper monkies were eating a muffin in the cafeteria. Ivy swore she saw Skelton King...She grabbed her muffin and threw it at him. Once it hit his head fire arose from his feet. Two S.M.G's appeared in his hands and he shot twenty people to the ground. Antari flipped the cafeteria table and every body ducked.

"Yo my hommies, these muda's want some of these," Antari said pulling out magnums for every body, "Yo Nova, to', n' Gib, yo hommies go to the east and kill anybody n' everybody. Me n' my fav hommy, Ivy will go west."

"Yhea, go gansta on der ass's;" Ivy said as every body stared at her, "Oh, were not gangsters anymore, are we?"

XXX

Ivy held her magnum to her chest. She had three bullet's left...she ducked as twenty bullets zipped by her head. The monkeys were trying to find Sparx. Ivy jumped on the table. Every one shot at her. She lifted her paw. All bullets stopped in mid-air. They all shot back killing the remaining forty people.

Ivy saw the hooded figure in the corner, with two S.M.G's. He was the short, as short as Ivy. He wore a red bandana.

"So, new face, I'll go easy on you." Ivy said, putting her paws up. "Hood's, more like it." Hood looked at her. He had a strange glint in his eyes. Ivy knew she saw it before. All of a suddenly; he fanished. Ivy got out of her fighting stance. Weird, he vanished. Suddenly, he appeared right in front of Ivy. His leg made contact with Ivy's nose. As he vanished again, Ivy fell back. She held her nose as blood came from between her paws. The blood stained her black fur.

As Ivy hit the floor, her nose broke. She landed awkwardly, which led to a crack in her spine. Hood re-appeared to just look at her. Ivy knew who it was, it...was... "MATHDRAIN!" Ivy managed to say. Ivy coughed up blood before passing into the void...

XXX

Ivy woke up in her bed. She took a look at her surroundings. She was on the super robot. Her nose and chest was wrapped in bandage. Few minutes later, Chero walked in.

"Ivy! You're awake! Do you need anything?" Chero asked.

"Af beef." Ivy said.

"Beef?" Chero asked.

"AF BEEREFR!" Ivy yelled.

"Oh, a beer. I don't think that's a good idea..." Chero began.

"GIF ME AF FIFFEN BEER!" Ivy yelled.

"Right away!" Chero said leaving as fast as possible.

XXX

Chero was holding a beer until he caught up with Gibson, who swiped the beer from Chero.

"Chero! You're too young to drink!" Gibson said drinking the beer.

"It was for Ivy." Chero said.

"Ivy's awake! C'mon!" Gibson said.

XXX

As Gibson went into Ivy's room, Ivy struggled to say, "Wherths myth beer?"

"Ivy," Gibson began, "The enemy put a syndrome inside of you when you were knocked out."

"Sloth?" Ivy asked.

"It means alcohol beverage's turn into fatal poisons." Gibson said.

Ivy's eye's got very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,VERY,VERY, WIDE.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Ivy passed out from lack of air.

**WOW! TWO KNOCKOUTS IN ONE DAY!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx next chapter, Ivy The Perv Stalker...? xxxxxxxX **


	3. Chiro Doomed Us All

**Sorry I couldn't up date sooner.**

**XxxxxxxX Chero dooms us all...XxxxxxxX **

Ivy looked to the left, darkness. Ivy looked right, darkness. She was in a strange dark room. She felt weak... she was on all fours like a dog. She got up and looked around. She was wearing a dark cape. Who put cloths on her? She felt uncomfortable all of a suddenly. She didn't like people touching her.

The ceiling wasn't visible; all she could see was a pole in the center of the room. She walked up to it and grabbed it. The poll was one foot long and was pointed at the tip. Once Ivy touched it, a light came on in the corner of the room. It illuminated two feet of the room.

Though the ceiling was not visible, she could see a strange object was hanging from the ceiling. As she looked closer, it was a weasel looking creature. Ivy was confused as heck. All of a suddenly a door opened. As Ivy walked in, she immediately looked to the left to see a T.V. that showed static. As she walked up to it, the static disappeared...

It was to blurry to see any body's face, but she could decipher object's. Four people were on a wood platform, yelling. Their was a huge crowd that were yelling fowl name's and words. One short person was walking up the wood stairs to a large wood object. A tall person was looking down at the short person with disgust on his face.

"By Order," The tall person said in a booming voice. "Who shall (Static) Thou killed (Static) By (Static) powers. (Static) Shall DIE!" The Wood object shook violently as a steel blade dropped from it.

"IVY! WAKE UP!" A voice yelled.

XXX

Ivy opened her eyes to see Chero by her bed.

"Ivy...you were asleep for three days," Chero said starring at her, "You kept yelling 'I Want Beer!'."

"Wh...What day is it?" Ivy said knowing her healing powers fixed her nose.

"Thursday," Chero said, "I'll get Gibson..."

"I don't need Gibson, I need beer." Ivy said.

"Ivy, like I said, beer would not be good right now." Chero lectured.

All of a suddenly Chero was grabbed by Ivy's telekinetic powers and was thrown out of the room. Once Chero was gone, Ivy thought about her dream. Then another thought came to her mind. The hooded guy! Mandarin. Ivy jumped to her window. She had to get out without the team knowing. The Library is a good place to check out first.

XXX

As Ivy walked in the Library, everybody shushed her. This irritated Ivy because she did not make a noise. The place had green walls with hundreds of books on the shelf. As Ivy got to the center of the place she saw a familiar face...Mandarin.

Ivy walked up to him. He was reading 'How to be a decent chef 'For Dummies'...

XXX

Chero was walking down the hall, when suddenly he saw a...purple...chicken... As Chero walked up to it said something (To Chero's ears) so wise...it...said... "SQUAWALK!!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT!!!!!" Chero screamed. "I SHOULD PUSH THIS RANDOM RED BUTTON THAT APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!!!!" Suddenly, Gibson walked up to him and asked, "Why are you screaming???????!?!?!?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT HOW ARE YOU DOING GIBSON? I'M GONNA PUSH THIS RED BUTTON THAT APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!!!" Screamed Chero.

"Now Chero," Gibson nagged, "do you no the origin of the mystery button?"

"NOT AT ALL, BUT IF I PUSH IT I'LL FIGURE IT OUT!!!" Chero said as he pushed it. Suddenly, the chicken ran in circles screaming wildly. Even more sudden, Ivy came rushing in saying, "EVERY MISSLE IN THE WORLD HAS LAUNCHED IT'S SELF!!!!! IN FORTY-EIGHT HOURS WERE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!"

"How did you find out so fast?" Gibson asked.

"Says so in the paper. Check Chero's horoscope." Ivy said.

"Hmmmmmmmm, Holy crap! It says _your gonna kill every one in two days...and were talking to __**you **__Chero." _

"What are we gonna do? If were all gonna die...THEN STAY AWAY FROM MY BEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'M GONNA DRINK IT ALL NOW SO NONE OF YOU FREAKS CAN HAVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ivy screamed.

"STOP SCREAMING!!!!!" Gibson shouted, "WERE NOT GONNA DIE!!!!!! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU YELL SO MUCH!!!!!!! IF YOU WERE HALF AS CALM AS ME, YOU WOULD BE TALKING IN A NORMAL VOICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOUR SCREAMING TOO!!!!!!" Ivy shouted, "YOUR NOT CALM AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MAKE ME SICK!!!!!!! MAKING THE AUTHOR USE CAPS LOCK THIS LONG!!!!!! GO TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"THERE'S NO SENSE TO GET MOUTHY IN FRONT OF CHERO!!!!! SINCE WE ARE SCREAMING SECRETS, WE MIGHT AS WELL TELL CHERO HE'S MENTALY RETARDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Gibson.

"AND OTTO SMOKES POT AND HE HIDES IT IN CHERO'S MATTRESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND SPARX WAS MARRIED TWELVE TIMES!!!! AND NOVA HAS CANCER!!!!!!! AND ANTAURIRI IS AN AVICTED CRIMINAL!!!!! AND GIBSON TAKES STEROIDS!!!!! AND I HAVE ALCOHAL POISINING!!!" SHOUTED IVY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ALL OF A SUDDENLY THE CHAPTER ENDS... AWWWWWWWW CRAP!!!!!!!! CAPS LOCK STUCK!!!!!!!! DON'T OWN HYPER FORCE! OHHH MAN!!! STUPID CAPS LOCK... WELL NEW RULE!!!!!!!! I NEED THREE REVEIWS AND I'LL CONTINUE THE STORY...I REALLY HATE THIS KEYBOARD... OH YHEA!!! HAPPY A LITTLE LATE CHRISTMAS!!!


End file.
